In Pieces
by GildaPor
Summary: No dejes que manden en ti, debes hablar debes confiar, todo puede terminar, lucha por tu libertad. Quien pensaría que un simple hombre (Kurt) podría cambiar el destino de otro (Blaine) Necesitas a alguien que te escuche, el amor debe ser mas fuerte...


Klaine

In pieces

Cap. 1

-Ellos se lo merecían, todos y cada uno merecían ese final, ya no eran personas eran monstros, comentaba Blaine mientras apretaba fuerte sus manos mirando el suelo,

-Pero Blaine, dijo Susan, ¿tú crees que merecían vivir? merecían el perdón?

-¿perdón? bah! respondió Blaine sarcástico sin levantar la vista, moviendo sus brazos dejándolos caer en ambos lados de la silla apretando los puños, merecían la muerte termino Blaine levantando ambos brazos sobre la mesa. Susan observo a Blaine durante unos segundos sin poder decir nada,

-todos merecen el perdón dijo Susa mirándolo fijamente y la vida agrego dejando su libreta a un costado de la mesa, levanto lentamente sus manos sobre la mesa e iba acercándolas a las Blaine, el levanto la mirada y quito los brazos de la mesa evadiendo las intensiones de ella,

-tú no los conocías, ¡no sabes cómo eran! No sabes lo que eran dijo Blaine un tanto molesto dio un rápido movimiento alejándose de la mujer poniéndose cerca de la ventana

-¿puedes contarme como eran? pregunto Susan mirando a Blaine un tanto comprensiva para que se calmara, siéntate y cuéntame agrego ordenando a Blaine que se sentara

-creí que tu ya sabias como eran ellos, dijo Blaine sarcástico, pero no dudo en que sus padres cada uno de ellos asegura que sus hijos eran unos angelitos, que los follen a todos! grito Blaine golpeado la pared con ambas manos

-Blaine, Blaine tranquilízate no querrás que te seden otra vez dijo Susan acercándose lentamente a él,

-¡Aléjate! Grito Blaine empujando a Susan haciendo que cayera sentada, apartando la vista mirando hacia las ventanas cubiertas.

Susan permanece sentada durante unos segundos frota su frente, se levanta lentamente sujetándose del borde de la cama hasta levantarse por completo sacude su ropa,

-¡bien! dice y camina hasta la mesa toma su libreta -así no vamos a avanzar Blaine, así que adiós agrego molesta, cerrando la puerta tras ella, Blaine seguía inmóvil por la ventana deseaba tanto poder salir que ni siquiera presto atención a Susan, cerro sus ojos sintiendo la brisa chocar por su rostro, suspiro, el sonido de la puerta llaveándose retumbo en todo los pasillos y el sonido de los tacos de Susan retumbaba hasta perderse por las escaleras.

* FLASH BACK*

-Blaine! arriba hay que ir al instituto ¡es tarde! arriba corazón dijo Eli acercándose a Blaine destapándolo,

-Maaamá! es temprano aun dijo Blaine cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada, Eli lo miro comprensiva y abrió una de las ventanas dejando el sol entrar

-vamos cariño es un lindo día y ya es Jueves, falta poco para el fin de semana agrego sentándose en el borde de la cama, no debes faltar tanto recuerda Blaine comento Eli y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro

-Lose madre es que hoy no me siento muy bien dijo Blaine sonando enfermo, no quiero ir agrego y miro a Eli haciendo puchero,

-mmmmm! respondió Eli frunciendo el ceño, está bien quédate pero debes limpiar la casa agrego levantándose de la cama,

-¡Gracias madre! respondió Blaine dando un salto de la cama quedando arrodillado,

-como que nos sentimos mejor dijo Eli mirándolo de reojo con una risa burlona,

-te amo mamá dijo Blaine estirándose un poco para abrazarla, teniendo éxito,

-también te amo hijo respondió Eli dándole un beso en la frente, ahora me voy debo ir a trabajar ya es tarde agrego saliendo de la habitación dejando a Blaine solo, *suspiro* Blaine cae en la cama y queda mirando el techo -un día de paz se dijo a si mismo cerrando los ojos.

De momento suena su teléfono, se estira un tanto y lo toma -¡oh Dave!

-¡hola! dijo Blaine sentándose en la cama

-oye Blaine no vendrás hoy en el instituto?

-he! no hoy no me iré no me siento bien respondió Blaine frotándose los ojos

-¿es por ellos verdad? Pregunto comprensivo

-si es muy por ellos, hoy no tengo ganas de aguantar a nadie, además cada vez es peor agrego viendo un moretón en su brazo,

-si tienes razón es mejor que te quedes, yo te llevare la tarea de hoy no te preocupes dijo Dave y una pequeña risa sono del otro lado

-gracias Dave eres el mejor respondió Blaine sonriendo feliz y aliviado,

-bien te dejo ya toco timbre nos vemos a la tarde,

-adiós! dijo Blaine colgando, cerro sus ojos dejando el celular en su mesita de luz.

* FIN FLASH BACK*

-haz avanzado en algo Susan? pregunto Marc el dueño del instituto recostándose por la puerta de la oficina de ella,

-no, respondió Susan rendida, el no quiere compartir nada con nadie debe ser horrible lo que paso, lo que hizo, que solo quiere guardárselo para el agrego sentándose en su escritorio dejando su libreta en el, Marc se acerco sentándose en una silla frente a ella, y Susan apoyo sus codos por la mesa y puso ambas manos en la frente y suspiro profundo,

-yo se que puedes Susan eres buena para esto lo has hecho un millón de veces dijo Marc intentando animarla,

-pe…Ppero es que él no quiere, no entiendo el porqué, ya llevo 3 meses intentándolo y siempre me dice lo mismo "que ellos eran unos monstruos sin sentimientos" no lo entiendo que puede ser tan horrible,

-no lo sé dijo Marc levantándose de la silla, debo irme a hacer unos papeleos, viene un nuevo enfermero de intercambio agrego Marc dejando a Susan.

-Que es lo horrible que no quieres contarme Blaine Anderson? se pregunto a si misma sin restar atención a Marc recostándose en su silla, tomo el ratón y volvió a entrar en aquella pagina que tenía guardada,

"Masacre creada por adolescente en Waterville

6 jóvenes y su madre muertos, asesinados por él,

Casa incendiada"

Susan observo las letras que conformaban las palabras, -¿porque los mataste? se pregunto así misma, cerro el buscador y pensó trago saliva, -¿porque no quieres contármelo? siguió ella reflexionando, de momento Emily unas de las enfermeras llego rápido exaltada y asustada

-Rápido Susan Blaine tiene unos de sus ataques está rompiendo todo grito y Susan se levanto rápido y corrió dejando a todos atrás, vio a los enfermeros subir con las jeringas con tranquilizantes, -lo siento Blaine dijo y se acerco a la puerta, vio a Blaine tirando las cosas por la pared, rompiendo todo a su paso, lo que era su cama ya no estaba rompió su mesitas de luz los restos de las sillas por doquier, Susan respiro profundamente, abrió la puerta y dos enfermeros entraron y tomaron a Blaine de ambos lados, -suéltenme malditos! grito Blaine con una voz gruesa que Susan no conocía -rápido tranquilizante grito Susan exaltada y uno de los enfermeros corrió llevando la jeringa cargada con el tranquilizante,

Blaine miro a Emily

-oye hermosa ayúdame y juntos seremos felices le dijo con una mirada y vos seductora,

-no lo escuches Emily dijo Susan

-ayúdame ¡zorra! grito Blaine, y unos de los enfermeros se acerco a el

-aléjate maldito o te matare! dijo Blaine mirándolo, echaba fuego con la mirada, los enfermeros que lo tenían levantaron a Blaine y lo tumbaron en el piso, haciendo que el diera un grito de dolor, los demás internados gritaban y golpeaban las puertas, era como una rebelión una lagrima rodo de la mejilla de Susan, Blaine se sacudía, pateaba, manoteaba y gritaba, -rápido! grito Susan enojada, y el enfermero se acerco –sujétenlo les ordeno Louis e inyecto en el cuello el tranquilizante, en cuestión de segundos Blaine quedo rendido en el piso, los dos enfermeros lo soltaron y suspiraron, salieron de allí Blaine los había rascuñado y golpeado, dejando a Susan y a Emily a solas con Blaine,

-Bien Emily acomodemos la cama de Blaine y acostémoslo, Emily aun estaba en shock,

-¿estás bien? pregunto Susan tocando su hombro, y ella miro a Susan asintiendo débilmente formando una patética sonrisa, Susan asistió y corrió la cama en su lugar, amabas tomaron el colchón poniendo en su lugar junto con las almohadas y las frazadas.

Susan tomo a Blaine de los pies y Emily de los brazos y ambas lo acostaron en la cama, el no pesaba mucho y era pequeño, no comía.

-ve y tráeme dos sillas nuevas de madera ve al comedor, una bolsa de residuo y el botiquín dijo Susan a Emily, ella asistió no podía hablar, aun estaba en shock.

Emily salió de la habitación recostándose por la pared, cerro sus ojos y suspiro profundamente, y fue a por las cosas, Susan quedo y comenzó a juntar las partes de las sillas haciendo una montañita a un costado, acomodo la mesa nuevamente en el medio de la habitación, en eso llega Emily y trae las dos sillas junto con Louis el que inyecto a Blaine, dejan ambas sillas

-bien ya pueden irse yo hare el resto dijo Susan y ellos se fueron, acomodo las sillas y embolso los pedazos de las sillas, cerro la bolsa, miro a Blaine decepcionada, se acerco a él y limpio las heridas de las manos con yodo, tomo la cinta de papel y las gasas, desafecto las heridas de los puños agrego el yodo, puso las gasas y las aseguro con la cinta de papel, cerro el botiquín y miro a Blaine, camino hasta la puerta,

-ojala pudiera darte una vida normal dijo y tomo la bolsa, cuando estaba a punto de salir Blaine le dijo

-espera! Susan giro sorprendida como podía seguir despierto después de esa dosis, puedo pedirte un favor agrego Blaine

-si claro, respondió Susan lo que sea agrego mirándolo, se notaba que el efecto de la droga le afectaba

-me puedes sacar afuera? quiero salir! dijo Blaine mirándola apenas si podía mantener los ojos abiertos

-de acuerdo Blaine esta tarde te sacare respondió Susan con lagrimas en sus ojos, lagrimas de felicidad, descansa dijo secándose las lagrimas, giro lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta dejando a Blaine descansar, no quiso amarrarlo, ya no era un peligro.

Si tan solo ella conociera su historia. Su dolor. Su pérdida.

Otra vez paso, rayos no pude controlarte, dijo Blaine mirando el suelo decepcionado.

Cada vez visito la oscuridad más frecuente, cada vez visito más este lugar se decía mirando a lo lejos, su vista cada vez se acostumbraba mas a la oscuridad pero no le servía de nada no había nada en ese lugar eran metros de oscuridad en un lugar vacio y helado.

-Tal vez deba hablar con ella, contarle todo, puedo confiar, quiero salir de aquí ser libre, vivir una vida normal, tener a…ami…amigos, una…una… pareja.

Si tan solo pudiera hablar, pero eso que cambiara, no me devolverá a mi madre.

-Pero eso te dará una vida fuera de este lugar, una vida normal dijo un Blaine vestido completamente de blanco y una sonrisa pasiva en su rostro.

-No Blaine no confíes en ella, solo querrá saber tu historia, no te dará libertad decía el Blaine vestido como un adolescente rebelde con un cigarrillo en la mano, dando una seca, soltando el humo y sonriendo forzadamente al parecer con temor sin poder parar de temblar.

-Tú crees que yo te dejare ser libre dijo un Blaine surgiendo de la oscuridad, su mirada mostraba dolor y sufrimiento pero a la vez maldad, los demás giraron asustados con la simple presencia de él el temor aparecía, sus ojos caídos su rostro pálido y unas ojeras resaltantes, su risa demoniaca se veían todos sus dientes, dio un rápido movimiento pasando junto a los otros dándoles escalofríos parándose frente al verdadero Blaine –no te dejare ir tan fácil dijo mirando sus ojos haciendo que el comenzara a sentir temor,

-me… me iré de aquí dijo tartamudeando y tu no me lo impedirás agrego un tanto desafiante, los demás solo observaban asustados y a la vez sorprendidos

-ya quiero ver eso respondió el Blaine malvado y su risa endemoniada sono hasta desaparecer entre la oscuridad junto con los otros desvaneciéndose como humo y a lo lejos oyó la voz de una mujer –Blaine ¡arriba! Levántate, decía una y otra vez, cuando el trigueño abrió los ojos respiro profundo y sintió palmadas en su rostro

-ya me levante dijo y comenzó a fregar sus ojos, -bien respondió Susan ahora date una ducha vístete e iremos afuera tenemos permiso de estar máximo 3 horas agrego con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro yo te esperare aquí dijo sentándose en la silla, -de acuerdo me duchare respondió Blaine sentándose en el borde de la cama un tanto feliz hacia tanto que no salía, que no sentía el sol ni el viento, tomo su ropa y entro en el baño dejo las cosas sobre el lavatorio.

Entro a la ducha, comenzó a desvestirse mientras escuchaba tararear a Susan cosa que no le molestaba en absoluto, todo lo referido a la música lo calmaba el agua chocaba en su cuerpo y caía hasta terminar en el suelo, mientras el se frotaba las partes del cuerpo con el jabón, odiaba ese jabón no olía a nada ni espuma hacia. Al terminar de ducharse tomo la toalla y procedió a secarse una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro, no podía dejar de pensar en que al menos unas horas iba a salir, se vistió lo rápidamente y salió del baño con el ceño fruncido no quería que Susan lo viera feliz, se puso su calzado, Susan se paro –bien vamos dijo y Blaine asintió, tomo las esposas que tenía en su bolsillo, el trigueño estiro los brazos para que le pusiera las esposas y Susan prosiguió a hacerlo, esta vez noto la sonrisa de Blaine la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro


End file.
